Akatsuki Blues
by trufflelover
Summary: Jamie Landuff is 16 and an official Narutard. She somehow slips through a portal and lands into the Naruto world where she gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Her life is hanging by a thread by the mercy of Pain and Madara who threaten to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Falling

"SHA LA LA itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surun da

Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete ike

Aitaku naru no "shoudou" nakitaku naru no "juunjou"

Natsu no hi ni tobikonda hotaru wa kaeranai"

Jamie sang along to the Naruto theme song "Fireflies" as she was driving her friend, Amanda home from the party. Her friend was drunk and was asleep at the back. "Will you please shut up already? I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Amanda said.

"Ok, gawd, fine. I thought that you were asleep…sorry," Jamie apologized. The headlights of the black car Jamie was driving kept flickering until it just gave one final flash and died.

"Dammit! I can't see!" Jamie cried out in frustration.

"Huh? What's wrong now?" Amanda asked.

" I can't see, that's the problem idiot! The headlights aren't working!"

"Aren't there any lamp posts on the street?" Amanda asked.

"Well it turns out that you live in a dump that doesn't even have any lamp posts and there's no one around here too. If I can't see, I can't drive!"

"Where are we anyway?"

"You told me to take the shortcut, remember? I refused to do it because there wasn't any lamp posts but you forced me to! Now I think we're lost!"  
>Amanda looked around. "I remember this place. Just follow the road, it's a one-way".<p>

"God, can't believe I've gotten myself in to this…"Jamie grumbled. Her eyes were just adjusting to the darkness when a pair of bright headlights came towards Jamie's car. It blinded her and Jamie panicked and swerved to the right. "GAH! What the hell?" But Jamie ended up crashing into the car that was coming towards her. *CRASH* (Can't think of anything else, sorry!) She heard Amanda slam the car door. Her drunken friend started swearing at the other driver but then Jamie started to lose consciousness.

Unknown P.O.V

"Madara, why the hell did you open the portal?" I yelled at him. We were already having a hard time tracking the Jinchurriki and now he comes along and opens the portal to the Real World.

"I was just bored," he said and shrugged it off casually. Even though I couldn't see his face because of his mask, I knew that he was smirking.

"That is no excuse!" I hollered as I slammed my hand on the wooden desk. "You know how risky this is and how it'll change everything! Why?"

"Look, if we're lucky one of the people from the Real World would slip through the portal and they might have information on the Jinchurrikis' whereabouts."

Back to da REAL WORLD. Jamie's P.O.V.

"OMG! Jamie are you OK? You'll be alright, you're in the hospital now," Amanda said. "It's OK now… The doctors will help you."

I just slowly opened my eyes and asked, "What's happening?"

"It's OK," Amanda repeated and I closed my eyes and fell into a deep dream….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Unknown P.O.V.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I said. Two figures in black cloaks with red clouds on them came in. Too distracted to pay attention to them, I kept thinking about the portal to the Real World. 'What if someone came in and ruined everything? What if the person that came in was just normal and eventually died because of the other shinobi? What if the person who came in knows about us? What will we do then?'

"Leader-sama, you called us. Do you have a mission for us?" One of them spoke. I looked up, and I found out that it was Kisame. His shark-like features and blue skin and hair were unusual. But he was a skilled swordsman and he carried his Sameheda everywhere. His partner Itachi was quiet but gave a nod of approval.

"You're here," I said absent-mindedly. Then, after gathering my wits, I managed to explain their mission to them. "An anonymous shinobi opened a portal. Through that portal, people and creatures from the Real World can come into this world. Your mission is to seal these portals."

"Portals?" Itachi quietly spoke. "You said 'a portal'. There's more than one?" While he was saying this, I took out a map.

"I'm sorry. I misspoke. There's more than one, correct. They're located here, here, and here," I said as I pointed to the "X"es on the map. Kisame and Itachi slowly examined the map. "Here are some scrolls you will use to seal the portals," I said.

"How exactly do people from the Real World enter through the portal?" Itachi asked. He was full of questions today.  
>I sighed. Then started to give more details, "It's very unlikely for a person from the other world to enter this world because they need to be un-conscious and in a certain state of mind in order to enter. They also must be thinking about our world or something related to it before they fall unconscious. And I need you to seal these portals because if someone else enters it will change everything."<p>

Both of them nodded silently and left the room. I kept tapping my fingers on the wooden desk. Some hours after they left Madara came in, still wearing the orange mask. "What now?" I asked impatiently.

"Someone slipped through," he said after a chuckle.

"What?" I bolted out of my chair. 'Those idiots still haven't finished the job yet?'

Just then Konan came in. "Itachi and Kisame are back. They said you should come and see this. They brought someone with them. Did you ask for a new recruit? Pain?" She asked. My eyes grew bigger. I ran out the room and rushed to the front door.

**Some hours before** Jamie's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a meadow and it was very sunny. It was also windy and the grass lolled back and forth. It was silent except for some birds. Then I heard footsteps on dry leaves. How the heck did I get here? I was in the hospital before right? "Huh? Who's there?" I said as I looked around. Two figures in black cloaks came into my view. They were both men and one of them had blue skin and hair and had a sword. One of them had long black hair tied into a ponytail. Hey, these two looked familiar. I thought. The black-cloaked men's eyes widened and came towards me. I just sat there and stared at them, trying to remember those faces. Then one of them came behind me and knocked me out. God, first the car crash and now this?

** At the Akatsuki hideout** Pain's P.O.V.

"Leader-sama! We found someone in front of where the portal was. But there wasn't any portal. We found her instead," Kisame said. The girl he and Itachi captured was sitting on the ground and was tied up. She seems to be unconscious. Madara, um, 'Tobi' went up to her and poked her. Everyone was there and all of them were staring at the girl. She had black hair and was wearing unusual clothing.

Tobi went from poking her to tickling her. "Hey! Little girl! Wake up!" Deidara started to stop him but then the girl started to laugh. Oh, she was awake now. "Ha ha! OMG! HA HA HA! Hee-hee! Stop! I can't breathe!" Everyone jolted back in alarm.

"Yay! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi helped her wake up!" Tobi stood up and started jumping up and down.

"What the hell is wrong with you, un?" Deidara yelled as he started to pull Tobi away from the girl.

**Jamie's P.O.V. **

I slowly gained consciousness and started to laugh uncontrollably. I realized that I was being tickled…by a weird man in an orange….MASK? I looked around and saw 10 people staring at me. They looked really familiar and all of them were wearing clothes like the two figures. All of them were wearing black cloaks. Familiar… I tried to move my arms but they were tied? What the hell? What do they want? Gah! Am I being kidnapped?They better let me go or else! But then I looked closely at each one of them. Then I realized who they were.

"Hey! Hey! I know who you guys are! You're the AKATSUKI! You guys look so real!" I swear I saw an anime sweat drop from everyone in the room.

"Well, it seems like you know more than you should," Pain said. "I think we should just kill you right now. Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

"Yeah, right. Kill me my foot. This is a dream. To be exact, it's MY dream," I said. This is totally cool. I can't believe my dream would be this realistic too. Somehow I just KNEW that this was a dream. Sometimes in my other dreams it's also realistic but I always know in the back of my head that it's a dream… Strange…

"If this is a dream, would this hurt?" Pain said as he poked me with a needle.

"OW! What the hell?" I yelled. Wait, why did it hurt? It wasn't supposed to hurt. It's a frickin' dream for god's sake. If it hurts, then it must mean that this is…..real? "Wait, this can't be! You guys don't even exist! You're just characters! An artist's imagination! This can't! be!" I yelled. I was totally freaking out because these people are criminals. They could just kill me! The other Akatsuki members looked shocked. My cheerfulness died out and was replaced by an aura of horror mixed with bewilderment.

"Hm. Don't worry, girl, it won't hurt. It wouldn't really matter anyway. Everyone must sacrifice in order to…" Pain started.

"I know, 'everyone must sacrifice and suffer pain in order to achieve true piece'. Blah blah. Are you really serious about killing me?" I mimicked Pain. So everything, the entire Naruto plot, everything is real. It's just in another world? And now just as I'm in it, Pain's gonna kill me. NO WAY! "WAIT!" I yelled. "YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I HAVE A FAMILY! I HAVE KIDS! I'M A WIFE!" Their eyes widened. Yes! Got them!

"You have a wife, un?" Deidara said.

"No you idiot! I'm A wife! I HAVE KIDS! I HAVE A FAMILY!" I said again.

"Tch, impossible," Itachi said. "You look like you're only 16." Dammit, how the hell did he know? The Akatsuki members started to look skeptical.

"Ok, fine. I don't have kids but I'm a wife! My husband really needs my help! God, no!" I cried. I acted like I was really upset and let out stifled sobs.

"She's lying," Itachi concluded. Pain nodded in agreement. The other members were still in shock.

"Fine, I don't have a husband! But I still have a family!" I cried again. Pain's eyebrows rose.  
>"How?" He asked? "No kids, no husband. It's impossible."<p>

"I do have a family! A family of one! ME!" I cried as I bolted upright. Pain moved towards me and pulled out a kunai.

"Don't do it yet!" I pleaded.

"Give me 3 reasons. And I might grant you mercy." God, why did I even want to come into the Naruto world? Pain's so merciless. Stupid cold-blooded creature. And that Itachi is a guy who's too smart.

"I'M TO PRETTY AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE! See? That's two reasons!" This would sound like a big joke but it's a matter of my life and death.

"That's only one reason," Itachi said.

"Shaddup will you? Just because you killed your clan and lost your stupid little brother doesn't mean that you get to be all sober and take out your troubles on innocent young people! Will you please stop interfering? Oops." I almost exploded. I didn't make any sense buy at least that shut him up.

"That didn't even make sense," Itachi said. But he looked a bit shocked about the Sasuke thing.

"Second reason: I'm too young! You can mould me into any shape, so to speak and I can do stuff for the organization," I blabbered. This felt like I was in some fanfic written by a die-hard Narutard like the ones on Quizilla or back in the real world. What if my subconscious became very complex allowing me to feel certain things like the needle when it's not really happening? It's a very slim chance but I don't think it's possible because the needle hurts, a lot.

"Third reason?" Pain asked. I was running out of ideas. What do I really have to offer? If I were alone I would die. But I could go to Konoha… That's it!  
>"I have information on the Jinchurriki and the skills of your enemies!" The air was still. That really caught everyone's attention. Pain dropped the kunai. Yes! "So does that mean you wouldn't kill me?"<p>

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Recap*

"Second reason: I'm too young! You can mould me into any shape, so to speak and I can do stuff for the organization," I blabbered.

"Third reason?" Pain asked. I was running out of ideas. What do I really have to offer? If I were alone I would die. But I could go to Konoha… That's it!  
>"I have information on the Jinchurriki and the skills of your enemies!" The air was still. That really caught everyone's attention. Pain dropped the kunai. Yes! "So does that mean you wouldn't kill me?"<p>

*now*

"Tell me more," Pain said to the black-haired girl as he picked up the kunai he just dropped. He was intrigued by the nature of this strange girl who came into the shinobi world. She showed courage but it was not noticeable. The girl was clearly shocked by his past actions threatening to kill her.

"I can tell you where the Nine-tails is," she said, her voice unfaltering. But it was also mingled with a touch of fear and anxiety as she stared at Pain. "You're collecting Jinchurriki or something right? If you wish to complete your goal, or rather, dream, you'd better start with the Nine-tails now or else everything will be ruined. This organization will be ruined," she said as she eyed each member.

Jamie's P.O.V.

I had to think fast and I had to be tough. Or else there would be no way for me to survive. Talking formally with Pain seems to be the right thing to do. "…This organization will be ruined," I said and after I glared at each of them I gulped. What would happen to me? What will they demand? After they get the information, will the kill me? Will that be my end?

"Specify the term 'ruined'," Itachi said. Um…What do I say now? If I give them more information, it will change the entire story! It's more serious now, 'cause they're real, and they can live or die from my choices. It's a pretty deep thought but I still have trouble digesting the fact that this is all real. But I still have to keep them alive somehow, all they want to seek is peace… right? They're not the bad guys, Orochimaru and Kabuto are. Here goes nothing! I might as act scary and psychic to gain some respect. "All of you will die. The Jinchuuriiki hunting will go to waste. Everything WILL be ruined unless you find another way," I said.

"You say that you know stuff. Say make a prediction for someone," Itachi taunted. Fine, now I think I know why Sasuke hates him so much. He's so obnoxious!

"You," I said as I pointed to Sasori, "will die."

"Pfft," the puppet master said. "Everyone will die one day. You're just a fraud."

Stupid smart-aleck. Hmm… "Yes, true, everyone will die one day, but you'll die in a fight." I added. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Wait, you will be killed in battle and would be defeated by a teenage kunoichi and an old granny." I pointed at him. Some of the other members stifled laughs. Sasori's eyes widened. This was fun. Now I got their attention.

"You will die young, Deidara."

"Hidan, I think your head blew off or something. And you never recovered. And don't kill a man named Asuma."

"Itachi, you will meet your end in Sasuke's hands. To stop this, you will need to kill Orochimaru first."

"Zetsu… I don't remember."

"Konan, you will lose everything dear to you if you go on like this. You already lost Yahiko, don't lose him again."

"Kisame, beware of bees."

"Kakuzu, um… I'll have to check on you again, but you'll be killed by White Fang's son."

"Pain, it all depends on you, if you stop you'll live. If you continue, you'll die."

I made sure to say it all in a monotone, just to freak them out a little. I also made my eyes look dead and made it look like I was staring right past them. Now it seemed like I had some respect. I felt someone poking my shoulder. I saw an orange mask, it was Tobi.

"HI! My name is Tobi! Tobi's a good boy! What's your name?"

I just stared at him. Madara, the root of all evil. How can he be Tobi? But I decided to go along with the 'act' and answered, "Jamie. Jamie Landuff."

"So, Jamie-chan, what will happen to Tobi?" he said.

This was tricky. I could sense the burning stares of the others. How will I answer this? Pain looked very tense. "You'll end up living with unicorns and would get to eat candy all day!" I said cheerily. The others were wide-eyed but they regained their coolness.

Pain P.O.V.

She, she, knows everything. And she even predicted our deaths. How? She's from another world, how can she even know about this? Will she interfere? Or will she help? We must keep her here until… until Madara and I decide on something. I found myself clutching my kunai tightly. '… dreams ruined…' Does she mean that there will never be peace? What does she mean? Such nonsense. I could just kill her now. I could do it. I took a step towards her. Then I went closer so I could just kill her and end it all. But no, I couldn't do it. I was already in a position to stab her. Jamie's eyes were wide with fear and she was so young. So young to die. But Yahiko was young too. No, I just couldn't do it. I slid the kunai under her throat and slid it down to the ropes that tied her hands. I cut them and stepped back. She doubled over and was in total shock.

"You will stay here," I said.

"As a prisoner?" Jamie asked, her voice shaking.

"Idiot, you could predict our deaths but you don't even know do you? Why the heck would I cut those ropes if I would hold you prisoner?"

"Then what am I?"

What was she? "Not a member. A wonderful tool that I can use to achieve peace in this world. A tool that I can use to be God."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Homesick

*Recap* Pain's P.O.V.

"You will stay here," I said.

"As a prisoner?" Jamie asked, her voice shaking.

"Idiot, you could predict our deaths but you don't even know do you? Why the heck would I cut those ropes if I would hold you prisoner?"

"Then what am I?"

What was she? "Not a member. A wonderful tool that I can use to achieve peace in this world. A tool that I can use to be God."

*Now* Still Pain's P.O.V.

After I sliced the ropes that bonded Jamie's arms, everyone started to wonder about who Jamie was. Should I keep her alive longer or will it jeopardize the Akatsuki's plans? Hm… I tapped my fingers on my desk. My office seemed unusually dark and gloomy. The only light source was from the lamp on my desk.

As I was deep in thought, I heard the door closing. I looked up and saw an orange mask. "Hm." Madara locked the door. "What are we going to do with her?" I asked.

"She probably knows that I'm not Tobi," Madara sighed. "Unicorns. Candy. Such childish thoughts. She knows that I'm Madara and probably about the Moon Eye Plan too. She could predict my death. I think my plan might actually 's why she must have said that to me… Hm. It seems that I would live longer than you, Pain."

Live longer than me? Wait, she didn't even predict my death. I remembered her telling Konan that she will lose everything dear to her. "You already lost Yahiko once, don't lose him again."

Don't lose him again, does it mean that I would die too? How will I die? She knows about Yahiko? Does she know our past? The Sannin? Madara's plan? Does she know?

"I know that you're wondering about her vast amount of information. We can't free her, she thought something about the Leaf Village. Hm… she'll run away to there if we let her go. She might tell them the plan. We should just kill her. Why didn't you do it when you had the chance? Madara asked.

But then, there was something peculiar, something unusual about her. Did Madara just say that she knows about the Leaf Village? If she has intel about the Akatsuki then there's a high chance that she also has info on the Leaf Village. The Nine-Tails is in Konoha. Maybe we can find out more about him… I shared my thoughts with Madara.

He seemed to be amused by the girl and I just have this feeling that he's going to manipulate her or try to mess with her mind somehow.

"Are we gonna kill her or what?" I asked impatiently. Her presence was somehow bothering me but in a way it was also reassuring.

"No," Madara concluded. "We might find a way to use her and then exterminate her after she have done her duties."

"You're gonna kill her anyway, so what was the point of this conversation anyway?" I asked. Madara somehow just "glared" at me and left my office to play his role has Tobi.

Jamie's P.O.V.

I'm all alone here. Pain even tried to kill me. How will I get back? How will I even survive? I rocked myself back and forth clutching my knees while sitting on the couch infront of the TV. Why did I ever even WANT to come here? These people are mentally ill! They go around killing people! God, I want to go home. I don't want to be here.

Girls in fanfics back in the real world are always happy when they end up here. But I'm not a girl in a fanfic, this is real. My dream just turned into a horrible nightmare.

And how the hell did I even end up here? I'm just an innocent bystander who got sucked into this…this, STUPID MESS!

If I didn't cause this then it must be a ninja from here. Each of the Akatsuki members looked like they wanted to kill me somehow. Like I was a pest. I was just doing them a favor! Predicting their deaths so they can avoid it! I was just being generous. Stupid fools, you'll meet your fateful ends one day. And by that day… and by that day… _I might be long gone?_

_LONG GONE? _What the hell am I thinking?

Will I die? This can't be. This just can't be. My death can't be this lame! God, why can't it be cool or even worth something? I can't die. NOT in this world. No, I can't let it happen! If I die here, no one will ever know who I was. They won't even know my name, my life, my friends… My friends… friends… I don't have any friends here. I would die lonely, and I would fade into the darkness of the forest…

This is a kind of picturesque scene that is sweet and sad and emotional. But this belongs in a book or movie. NOT my life! Tears started rolling down my face.

My life would not end like this. I MUST get back to the real world. I stopped rocking myself and just jumped up. "GOT IT!" I yelled! I wiped my tears away.I turned around to see Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame staring at me. They must've thought that I was insane or something. NOT AGAIN! My friends call me insane not them too! Wait, what are you thinking? You need to get a grip! Focus. Focus. You'll have to convince Pain to send me back. Yep.

I went outside of the living room and ran outside to the hall way. Hold on, I don't know where Pain is. He might be in his office right now. Where the heck is his office? Should I go back in and ask? Hm, I think I must 'cuz this mansion is huge!

I walked backwards into the kitchen. I must've looked funny and pretty weird somehow because Deidara dropped the spoon she was eating some cake with. I surveyed the room. Itachi and Deidara were the only ones there. But they were on opposite sides of the room. Hmm, who's more approachable? Deidara looked better but I decided to go with Itachi since I need to get him back somehow for his stupid observations.

After I was in the room they didn't pay that much attention to me anymore. Itachi was taking out something from the fridge and he was right in front of me. I quietly tiptoed and I was almost there. Itachi was drinking something.

"BOO!" I said as I pulled his ponytail.

To my delight, he "choked" on what he was drinking and started coughing uncontrollably. He deserved it. "You call yourself an S-ranked ninja? People say that you were a prodigy! Prodigy my foot. Couldn't you sense or even hear my footsteps? That's why Sasuke will manage to kill you one day," I chuckled. I started to laugh a lot and Deidara seemed to be amused by what just happened.

"Hm," Itachi looked really annoyed. He just stopped coughing and there was water on him. He was squinting and I just knew somehow that he couldn't really see me. The Mangekyo was taking its toll and blindness was consuming him. He tried to do something in desperation but then I stopped him. While doing that I saw what Itachi was drinking. It was lemon juice. He probably thought that it was water. The water bottle was beside it. And it had this huge sticker saying that it was drinking water.  
>"Don't hurt yourself weasel-kun. Oh, and you can't really see what you're doing are you? You just drank lemon juice. You mistaken it for water right? Don't use the Mangekyo that much. You'll become a blind weasel then. K?" I chuckled as I walked away.<p>

Itachi's P.O.V.

Damn that girl. I was just drinking some water when she pulled my ponytail and made me choke. I turned to face her. What the heck is her problem? I didn't do anything to her and I don't even know her. I just glared at her, just trying not to activate the Sharingan.

"Don't hurt yourself weasel-kun. Oh, and you can't really see what you're doing are you? You just drank lemon juice. You mistaken it for water right? Don't use the Mangekyo that much. You'll become a blind weasel," Jamie said she walked away. Stupid girl.

Lemon juice? I was drinking lemon juice? It wasn't water? Hm… I was wondering why the water was sour. Did she just mention the Mangekyo? How the heck did she know about that?

Weasel-kun? What did she call me that? No one have called me that except for Sasuke and I yelled at him when he did that. It was disrespectful too. Especially to a skilled shinobi such as me. Jamie walked away. Then she turned back and poked me. She waved her hand in front of my face. "You can at least see this, right?" she said as she waved her hand.

"Yes, I'm not THAT blind." I retorted as I pulled her hand down.

"Fine, just wondering," she said. "Hey, do you have any idea where Nagato is?"

Nagato? Who's that? I just stared blankly at her.  
>"Sorry, I meant Pain. Where is he?"<p>

"In his office," I answered.

"Of course I knew that idiot," she said. "I meant WHERE is he? As in WHERE is HIS OFFICE?"

She made sure to pronounce the words syllable by syllable and slowly as if she was talking to a kid. Does she seriously know about what I can do to her? I was about to answer when that dumb blonde popped into the conversation. I could hear him laughing before when Jamie pulled that prank on me.

"I can show you where it is, un" Deidara said. And with that he lead her to Leader-sama's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Questions

Normal P.O.V.

"Thanks Deidara," Jamie said as she went into Pain's office.

"No problem,un," Deidara answered. He was usually serious and secluded but now after seeing Jamie and Itachi he just felt like laughing. He walked away after Jamie went into Pain's room.

"PAIN!" Jamie yelled as she barged in. The orange haired guy with piercings was writing vigoriously on a scroll. He didn't give the slightest notice to the girl in front of him.

"NAGATO!" Jamie yelled hoping to get the attention she deserved.

Pain looked up with a blank face and asked, "Did I even ask you to come in?" His question was answered by a shake of a head. "Did you even knock?"

Jamie was starting to get frustrated and just slammed her hand down on the desk. "Go out, knock, and then, come inside." Pain said.

Jamie sighed and did what she was told, making sure to do it slowly to annoy Pain. After her routine she went up to Pain in front of his desk. "I want you to answer this question Pain. I want an answer, and I don't want lies or anything else." Her straight brown hair covered her eyes making her look scarier.

"Hm, have a seat," Pain said as he motioned his hand to a chair behind Jamie. The girl's eyes followed his hand and she reluctantly sat down on the simple wooden chair. Suddenly alert, her eyes darted across the room to study their surroundings.

The office was dark and Jamie could only see from the light from the lamp but her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness and she could make out shapes of shelves, chairs, books, and a chandelier on the ceiling. Pain's oak desk was dark brown and was situated in the middle of the room. It was rectangular and smooth. The desk was covered with scrolls, brushes, an inkwell, and more scrolls. There was a photo frame of 3 children, a red-head boy, a blonde boy and a blued hair girl in the middle.

Jamie realized that it was Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. The Ame orphans. Her eyes softened as she stared at the smiling faces on the photograph. 'Why did they die? They were all so young. Konan, Nagato, they know that they won't succeed, but why do they even try? Why don't the just give up. Nagato, if only you knew that Madara was using you…' Jamie thought.

"I know you might be wondering who they are but I can't tell you-," Pain said.

"Yes, I already know who they are and Nagato, sorry, I meant Pain, why do you even try? You should just give up! You'll die!"

"Well then," Pain's Rinnegan glowed as he spoke, " I might as well die trying."

"You know, that's a very stupid thing to say. That's why Madara's using you," Jamie said, as she pronounced Madara's name bitterly as if it was venom. "Enough of that," she continued. "The reason I'm here is because I demand to know how I got here!" Her voice regained its strength. Her eyes became hard and she appeared tough as she sat up straight and glared at Pain.

"Funny, you know about us but you don't know about the portal."Pain said. Jamie gave a questioning look. "Madara opened a portal so that people from your world can come in and that hopefully they would come to our aid."

"Or, be your tools so you can dispose of them later," she retorted bitterly. Jamie liked the Naruto world and the manga because the plot had so much emotion and it reflected the truth. She knew how to act and to talk to these "characters" and vowed to never show her soft side. Jamie knew that if she was weak she would surely die and these people wouldn't hesitate to kill a weakling such as her. But deep in her heart, it was also very sad.

Pain ignored Jamie's statement and continued, "I objected to Madara's act, worried that it would affect our plans, but then I was also reassured by the fact that there was a very low chance for people from the real world to enter."

"How exactly did I enter?"

"Well, you must've thought about our world before you fell unconscious somehow," Pain said.

It all started to make sense to Jamie. The car crash, the hospital, she fell unconscious. But she didn't remember thinking something about Naruto…

'Think about Naruto? Really? I don't remember doing that!' Jamie thought. "You're wrong."

"I am NEVER wrong. You might have a fault. Please think about what I said again," Pain said. He started to write on his scrolls.

Jamie replayed the events that she went through in the real world. 'I was driving Amanda back. She was drunk… I remember her forcing me to take a shortcut but then the road was scruffy and there weren't any lamp posts. I think the headlights of the car stopped working. Then I think I saw a blinding white light. Hm… I don't remember what it was. Probably from another car. But then I remember swerving right and I crashed… No Naruto thoughts. Pain must've been wrong. I must've entered in another way.' Jamie replayed the events again. 'Wait! I remember singing Fireflies. It's from Naruto… It used to be the ending song in the anime. So that's the only thought. That must've been it!'

Jamie jumped up. Then she realized that she said it out loud. Pain looked annoyed that she disturbed him. "What do you mean by singing "Fireflies"?" He asked.

"It's a song," Jamie answered. "It used to be the ending song for Naruto in the anime."

"Naruto?" Pain asked, confused. Jamie understood. Now she only had to find a way to get back.

"So when can I go home?"She asked.

"No need to, this is your home, for now." Pain said mysteriously with a glint in his eye.

"FOR NOW? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Jamie lost her cool composure and was freaking out by the fact that she had to stay. What if she died before she got back?

"As in 'for now' I meant that you'll be staying here until you have provided us with the info needed to complete our plans."

"I know you'll kill me by then. You probably don't know how to open the portal," Jamie yelled.

"We might have to kill you know if you don't serve your duties." Pain was starting to threaten her and was amused to see her frightened expression. Jamie was dumbfounded. In her view, she would die anyway. But she's not gonna go down like this!

"Fine, I will stay. But, I'll only give you the info if you promise not to kill me." Jamie said, thinking that it was a good deal.

"Fine," Pain said.

"I don't trust you," Jamie said as she glared at him.

"You have my WORD." Pain replied.

"Only one way to solve this!"Jamie said. "Pinky promise!" She held out her pinky.

"What's this?" Pain looked at her outstretched finger.

"Just do the same," Jamie said, frustrated by the leader of the Akatsuki.

Pain reluctantly extended his pinky and Jamie clutched it with hers. "NOW we have a deal!" she said happily. Her stomach started to growl. She clutched it with her other hand and groaned. "Hey,um. When will we have dinner?"

Pain just sighed and started to wonder what Madara saw in her.. 'Oh well…'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: She's a guy?

Recap:

"I don't trust you," Jamie said as she glared at him.

"You have my WORD." Pain replied.

"Only one way to solve this!"Jamie said. "Pinky promise!" She held out her pinky.

"What's this?" Pain looked at her outstretched finger.

"Just do the same," Jamie said, frustrated by the leader of the Akatsuki.

Pain reluctantly extended his pinky and Jamie clutched it with hers. "NOW we have a deal!" she said happily. Her stomach started to growl. She clutched it with her other hand and groaned. "Hey,um. When will we have dinner?"

Pain just sighed and started to wonder what Madara saw in her.. 'Oh well…'

*NOW* *Jamie's P.O.V.*

I clutched my stomach tightly. It started to growl and I just remembered that I needed food. It was around evening and I assumed that the Akatsuki would be eating dinner soon. After asking Nagato about dinner, he just grunted and pulled me out of his office and into the dining room.

It seems like I've only been on the first floor of this mansion. And I think I'll ONLY see the first floor too. But it's OK, with me, 'cuz I have everything I need here. There's the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, and the bathroom. Plus, they have a TV with all sorts of channels.

"We're here." Pain said. The dining room was big but it was badly decorated. The paint from the walls were peeling but the table and chairs looked pretty good. The wooden table was varnished and polished without any scratches. I could see my own reflection. 11 to 12 chairs surrounded the table of which Deidara was setting the plates.

I didn't think that the Akatsuki would eat dinner together. It's sweet but awkward. And it was very terrifying to eat with criminals. I like the manga and anime but being IN it is a very different thing. What if they put poison in my food? What if it causes me to um.. stop moving? As in paralyze me? What if they force me to spill the beans about their enemies?

'It's 'what if' for god's sake, idiot.' A voice inside of me said. Well. There's no choice for me but to trust them.

*A little later*

It was very quiet except for the sounds of kitchen utensils clicking together. I ate slowly, chewing agonizingly long in order to observe the 'characters'. Their guard was down while they were eating, maybe I could just run away and escape. But to where? They're still skilled ninja. My eyes darted around the room, searching for an exit.

"Don't even think about running away," Deidara said, not even looking up from his plate.

"Her voice was pretty low for a guy… I wonder how she even copes with staying with these criminals…"

I just realized I spoke my thoughts aloud. Everyone was staring at me. Why?

Deidara's P.O.V.

"Her voice was pretty low for a guy… I wonder how she even copes with staying with these criminals…"Jamie said.

Does she think that I'm a guy? Look, just because I have long hair and takes extra care of it ( Meaning spending 4 hours on it every morning) doesn't mean that I'm girly or a GIRL!

(Author: Yes, that makes you very girly. And your cat-like eyes! Do you use eyeliner? Dei: SHUT UP! You're supposed to be helping me! Author: Well, since you're mean to me, I'm NOT! HA HA! Dei: T.T.)

" I AM NOT A GIRL! YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M A GIRL OR A GUY! DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU?"I yelled as I stood up and pointed at Jamie. Damn, why does Leader-sama even spare her life? She's more annoying than Tobi.

Her eyes grew wider and then she stood up. Hm, she would probably be running away, crying. But the total opposite happened.

Jamie's P.O.V.

I can't take this anymore. First they tie me up, treat me like trash,{ well, not really, but still, } threaten to kill me and now they yell at me? Who the hell do they think they are? And Deidara's not a girl? Oh, my bad.

"SO? I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GIRL OR A GUY! Who the hell do you think you are? Are you gonna kill me? Huh? Well? No, I don't think so," I taunted.

Deidara looked surprised but then decided to drop it and sat down.

I did the same. So much drama… T.T

Normal P.O.V.

The Akatsuki members were starting to imagine Jamie's powers and why their leader didn't kill her. Was she a bijuu? But it couldn't be, because if she was she would've been extracted by now. Was she that powerful? She sure has courage, acting like that…

They had finished dinner by now and some of them were in their rooms or in the living room.

Jamie was channel surfing and Pain was watching her. She had a blank expression and seemed bored. Pain confronted her.

"Do you really know everything?" Pain asked. Remembering what Deidara said to the girl earlier. The girl looked at him, then continued watching TV, half-listening.

"Do you know about pain?," the leader asked. No answer. "Well you don't really know every-"

"I don't know everything. Nobody does. But I do know what pain is," Jamie replied.

Pain was intrigued by this girl, he wondered what kind of pain she endured. 'Death of those who were dear to her? Killing her friend? What kind of pain?'

"It's not that kind of pain you faced," she said without looking up.

"How? What's it like?" Pain asked. 'There are more kinds?' he though.

"You had parents, right?...Nagato?" She asked. Pain just grunted. "They were killed but they loved you. But I never got that love," Jamie continued.

It made Nagato think about how tough his life had been but how he had help from the start. From his parents. He sulked all the time, his memories of them lingered and struck more pain. But Jamie, she seems so upbeat, yet she seems to be the one suffering the most. It made him think about how selfish he had been.

"Yeah, sure, I had parents, they're still alive but I never got the affection I needed. They never even looked at me," Jamie said, her voice strong. She seemed to be staring into space, her eyes blank. "Well, that's my one and only pain. The one and only pain that bought my whole life."

"That's just one pain. But do you have any idea how it's like for your friend to die? Even more, to kill him?" Nagato(Pain) challenged.

"Hm," Jamie said. "There are more kinds of pain too."

Pain threw her a questioning look. "What?" he asked.

"When your best friend dies, that's obvious, that's what everyone would suffer from. How about when your pet dies? Even it's just a goldfish? How about when your parents are cheating on each other and you couldn't do anything? How about when your parents blame all their troubles on you? How about when your own relatives, your own flesh and blood,look at you with contempt and like you're some nuisance? How about when you want to study and go to good universities but your parents forbid it? How about when all your hopes and goals are blocked? Just because you were born? Just because you're alive and just because of that you become a nobody? Huh? How about that? Nagato, you should know this, you always talk about pain, but there's much more. So MUCH more."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she ran out of the room.

"Well, that answered your question, doesn't it?" Konan said.

Pain paid no attention to the blue-haired woman and decided to follow Jamie.

She darted out of the kitchen and went outside. Jamie looked around as she wiped her tears. She saw a tree nearby.

'Dammit, why did he have to ask? Why? Does he need to know? I tried all my life to bury all those things and now he digs it all up. DAMMIT! I shouldn't have been born!" Jamie punched the trunk. She kept punching it with all her strength until blood came.

Deidara, Tobi, Pain, Konan, Itachi and Hidan poked their heads out of the kitchen door.

Deidara's P.O.V.

Wow, she's strong. Wait, is she doing this because of me? Because I yelled at her? Hm. Emotional. Her emotions are like a bang, un! She's not like those whiny girls who cry all the time.

Konan's P.O.V.

What did Nagato say to her for her to act like this? Was it that bad? Or was it Deidara?

Itachi's P.O.V.

She's just like Sasuke, she has more hatred. But for what? I saw Leader talking to her but what caused her to act like this?

Hidan's P.O.V.

She's very strong. But she's not a ninja. She'll make a great sacrifice, but I have to wait until she gets stronger. Strong enough for Jashin. But she'll probably make a better Jashinist.

Normal P.O.V

Jamie stopped punching and swearing since she was not angry anymore. She turned to the kitchen door only to meet the other Akatsuki members' wide eyes. She finally calmed down and was back to her 'nice and bubbly' self. "Hi guys! The weather is so nice here! It's nice and sunny!" she said as she waved at the guys and Konan.

The Akatsuki members stared at the smiling and waving Jamie and then at the pulverized tree. 'She… she just felled that tree by just… punching it?' Deidara thought.

'She's strong. I didn't sense her using any chakra while punching. Wow.' Itachi thought.

Sasori and Tobi had also joined in to the gaping mouths of Konan, Pain, Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan.

Jamie sighed and said, "Hey guys, I was just out here… um.. thinking," she glance at the tree and continued, "I was thinking about your deaths. I meant like how you guys would die and how you guys keep killing people randomly and stuff like that…" she trailed off as she scratched her head, searching for words.

"Well, what I meant was that maybe, y'know, you shouldn't kill so much and take so many innocent lives!" Jamie lamely finished.

"We need to sacrifice these 'innocent' lives in order to have true peace," Pain said. Konan nodded in agreement. Itachi and Sasori were their usual selves, Deidara was troubled by her presence, Tobi was quiet and Hidan was quietly thinking about his next sacrifice.

Jamie just sweat dropped at their somehow 'indifferent' expressions. 'They take killing so lightly… T.T'

Then a tune pierced the air. "Pick up the goddamn phone! What the hell is wrong with you? You idiot! Pick up the phone!" (Author: Yes, there is such a ring tone… My friend had something like that. It was pretty funny and cute because it was said in a little kid's voice.)

Jamie recognized it as her own phone. 'I brought my phone down here? HOW? Hey, if it's ringing that must mean I can communicate with the REAL WORLD! YAY!' She jumped up and down.

The Akatsuki were in a fighting stance, searching for the owner of the unknown voice. Then they realized it was coming from Jamie. She took it out and picked up the call. It was Stella, another close friend of hers, another Narutard.

"Hello?" (Jamie is black n Stella is red.)

"Hey, is this Jamie?"

"Stella? Is that you?"

"Of course, idiot."

"What's up?"

"I know this is a sorta hard question but what would you do if you were a guy and there were two stalkers who are girls and they keep sending you texts and calling you and keeps annoying you?"

"I would tell them to stop of course. Why?"

"It wouldn't work. They wouldn't listen to talking and reasoning in a humane manner. My friend Kyle has this problem and we're really close and those girls keep glaring at me and they're ruining his life!"

"What the hell? Are they like fan girls?"

"They are the best example of rabid fan girls."

"Well, I would kill them!" Jamie said as she punched her fist into the air.

Akatsuki P.O.V.

Wasn't she just telling us to not kill people?

Normal P.O.V.

"You can't kill people Jamie."

"Oh. You can't?" The Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"Fine, then I would go up to them and beat them into pulp until they beg to stop and that they'll stop being my fan girl or whatever."

"You can't do that either…"

"Fine I'll think of a way to kill them. Not quick and painless but slow and torturous. I'll make them suffer and feed them poison dripping slowly… drop by drop."

'It's a pretty good idea.' Sasori thought.

"Oh I know!"

"What?"

"You can announce that he's gay!"

"Dude, it'll ruin his reputation…"

"Why do those girls like him anyway?"

"He's not even good-looking like Itachi or Deidara…" Jamie shot them a smile.

Deidara brightened up at the compliment.

"Heck, he's not even as good as Sasuke!"

"Those are characters… T.T Your ideas aren't working."

"Announce that he's bi or something then!" The Akatsuki was staring at her wondering what she was talking about. Was she calling for help? It didn't seem like it.

"You're no help Jamie… Bye."

"Fine! Why did you even call me then?" Jamie yelled into her cell. But Stella had already hung up.

"What were you talking about, un?" Deidara asked.

"Oh nothing, just about some stupid guy with girl issues," Jamie answered.

"Oh," Deidara said. But he was still unsure about what she was talking about.

"What was I talking about again?" Jamie asked as she scratched her head.

"Something about us cutting back on killing people," Sasori answered.

Jamie walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a stool and sat on it, while looking around. The kitchen looked clean enough, and it was also normal. Smooth black granite coated the countertops which were lined up against the three walls. White wall tiles engraved with silver leaves covered half of the walls. Long and narrow green colored tiles with flower imprints were placed above the white tiles. Black and white checker-board style laminates covered the floor. It was very smooth and cold.

There were three glass windows placed in front of the sink. The other one was near the kitchen door and the last one looked out to the meadow in front of the counters. There was a stove with an oven underneath and a fridge was beside the kitchen door. In the middle of the room there was a small table with some stools. There was a chopping board and some shelves with cooking ingredients near the sink.

Jamie motioned the Akatsuki members to come in and she just smiled at them. However, they were confused about how to react.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jamie's Abilites

I was on my way to Pain's office, after he called for me. I was just happy to end the awkward convo about killing people I started with the Akatsuki. They were staring at me like I was crazy or something. Well, whatevever.

Pain must've called me because he wanted to assign my 'duty'. He probably needed me to tell him more about … well, what I know. After this I can leave. But I want to stay. I mean, I just feel so sad about Nagato's life that I just want to help him. Somehow. But what can a civilian like me do? I would only risk my life. Well…

I took baby steps as I stared at the brown carpet on the hallway. But eventually I reached Pain's office. I knocked once on the hard door. Once. I waited for 5 seconds. Twice. Still no answer. I decided to just go in instead of waiting. I don't like to make people wait or even wait for other people. Hm, I was acting SO like Sasori.

Pain was still working on his scrolls, so absorbed in them that he didn't even notice that I came in. It seemed like he was still in the exact position he was when I came in earlier. Wow, what a great ninja. If I was an assassin, he would be dead by now. "Ah-hem." I coughed, trying to get his attention.

"Sit down," he said without looking up. I pulled out the chair and sat. He still didn't look at me. I was fidgeting, trying to get into a comfortable position because it seemed like I would be there for a long time. "So," I started. "What's up?"

At this, he looked up. "What's up?" He said, saying it in a way as if he was tasting it for the first time. I forgot, they didn't use such words. I giggled as I heard such a serious person say something like that. He thought for a moment before answering, "The sky." This time I burst into laughter.

"Aren't I correct?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," I said in between laughs, "you're right but it mean's something like well, it doesn't mean that. It means like, what's going on… something like that. Well, why did you call me here?" He carefully studied me, trying to make sense of what I said.

"Hm," he grunted. "Well, you say you have intel. Can you explain to me what you know? What our enemie's weaknesses are?"

Does the Akatsuki have enemies? Well, I can only think of Orochimaru. Konoha isn't their target yet because all the Akatsuki members are still alive. "Do you mean Orochimaru?" I asked. He nodded. "I didn't think you guys were enemies but you still need to get rid of him," I said. Get rid of him? How can I state it so easily. I probably said the right thing because Pain nodded again, and it would help him. Somehow. I hated Orochimaru back in the real world because he's basically the reason Sasuke left, despite Itachi. He's a character that everyone wants to be rid of.

"Can you state his current location?"

I thought for a while. In the story, Orochimaru had multiple hideouts. Kabuto is always by his side. The only link to find Orochimaru's hideout and to track him down is by Kabuto. "Wait, isn't Kabuto Sasori's spy?" Pain just nodded. "But he… in the anime Orochimaru broke the spell or something Sasori put on Kabuto when he worked as his spy. So that wouldn't work. I'll try to find out."

"How will you obtain the information?" Pain said. This puzzled me. How? I decided to ignore it and took a deep breath. It was time for The Question.

"If I do this, will you send me back by then?" Pain smirked. Damn it. I knew it wouldn't be this easy. I clenched my fists, frustrated by the situation.

"It depends," he said. "It depends on your quality of work. But if I need of further assistance, I wouldn't be able to let you go." 'Let you go.' It sounded weird. Let me go? Is there something more than the information I have? I was at a loss for words. This was a time for me to leave his office. But wouldn't it be rude to not say goodbye or something?

"I care about you Nagato. Don't go overboard with the pain thing. You don't deserve it. Don't push yourself too hard. You should know something. Madara is using your ideology to manipulate you, so try to do the right thing. I hope I would be able to help you achieve your dream. Bye," I said.

I scurried out of the office and when I got outside I leaned on the wall. Sliding down and crouching I put my head on my knees. Did I really say that? I swear that wasn't me. 'I care about you Nagato.'? Why the hell did I say that? Am I actually having feelings for a guy that doesn't even exist? Gah! This is so complicated. I have a crush on a person that is keeping me as prisoner. God… why me? Why me? I want to help him, and I don't' want him to die. But he's still a stranger. Oh god.

Normal P.O.V. *Pain's office*

He stared at the door after Jamie left. 'She's so young' he thought. 'So young and bursting with emotion and energy. What did she mean by what did she just said? Does she really care about me? Is she right about Madara using me? But she still has to leave. By the time she leaves, I would probably be the god of the new world. And it would be all thanks to her. Madara, you actually had a good idea.'

Pain sighed and continued his work.

Itachi's P.O.V.

I was walking past Leader-sama's office when I saw a figure hunched back and clutching their knees. I shook my head and tried to focus on the figure. The stupid Mangekyo was blurring my vision. Jamie was right; I should try to use something else other than that. Jamie… a very unusual girl.

She's brave, but is she an idiotic brave person like that kid Naruto Sasuke hangs out with or a heroic kind of brave? Hm… there's no such thing as bravery. Well, there is, but it's just when an idiot risks his life for stupid things and people cheer him on for it. All shinobis are idiots.

The hunched figure turned out to be Jamie. Was she crying? She's very emotional… But she bounces back easily. I still can't forgive her for calling me weasel. Please, I went through the teasing all my life and now I don't want it.

"Move," I said, acting as if I was going into Leader-sama's room. Actually, I was going to my room which was at the end of the hall.

"Huh?" She looked up. Her eyes weren't red but her cheeks looked puffy.

"Move," I repeated. Trying to annoy her. She didn't budge. "Didn't you hear me? Leader-sama assigned me on an important mission and I need to know the details. The girl just stared at me, confused.

"No, I did not assign you on an important mission, not even a mission nonetheless," a voice said. Leader-sama, no, his hologram opened the door and stared at me. Signaling me to stop bothering Jamie. Hmph.

Jamie just sat there. Trying to make sense of what was going on. I was about to leave when Leader-sama said, "Since you wanted a mission badly enough, I'll give you one. Teach Jamie some basic ninjutsu and show her how to use weapons. She'll need to defend herself if anyone finds out about her. Her knowledge is important."

Jamie's P.O.V.

"Her knowledge is important," Pain said. What the hell does that mean? I decided to stay quiet. Here was my chance to do some ninja stuff! Coming into this world might actually be a good thing. But seriously, why does my sen-sei have to be that stupid Itachi?

Pain's P.O.V.

I know I did the right thing. Right? Madara would kill me if he finds out. I still need to ask Konan what she thinks about this too.

Normal P.O.V.

There was an awkward silence. Pain exited the scene, retreating to his office. Jamie got up slowly and waited for Itachi's reaction. His eyes widened then he returned to his indifferent expression. He walked towards the kitchen and Jamie quickly followed him, excited about her lesson. He stopped in front of the kitchen door, waiting for Jamie. She caught up with him and both of them Itachi stood beside the tree Jamie knocked down.

Itachi was against everything that had to do with Jamie but a mission was a mission and his mission was to teach Jamie how to defend herself.

He sighed deeply and started to explain about the elements, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra... etc… "I already know those stuff," Jamie interrupted. Itachi stopped and looked annoyed.

Itachi's P.O.V

Brave but rude. Rude. Fine. It would take longer to teach her how to use chakra so I'll try to teach her how to use weapons. Will she be able to do it?

Normal P.O.V

Itachi pulled out five kunai. They were glistening against the sunlight and they were very sharp. He threw them at Jamie. She quickly dodged fearing for dear life. "What the hell?" Jamie's wide eyes went from the kunai stuck in the ground and to a smirking Itachi.

"Hm. You're good at dodging. But are you good enough to avoid other ninja?" He said as he pulled out some shuriken. He threw them at Jamie. She yelped and lay down on the grass. "What was that?" Itachi asked. Jamie quickly got up.

"I dodged them. Like you said. I'm not a ninja like you guys," she answered.

"Next time, run," Itachi said. Emphasizing on the word run.

The girl nodded with a determined look on her face. He threw the shuriken at them and expected Jamie to dodge like a ninja. He was in for a surprise. Jamie positioned herself in a sprinting position as she kept her eyes on the shuriken. Then she turned her heel and ran at top speed, flailing her arms around and yelling, "Run away!" The shuriken were getting closer and closer but Jamie kept running at the same speed. Itachi sweatdropped, and wondered how the hell he would teach this.. this idiot how to defend herself. She tripped on a rock and fell face first. Sighing, Itachi walked to where she was.

She sat up and smiled at Itachi. "See? I did run like you told me to." Seeing the disappointed look on Itachi's face she added, "I also dodged them!"

He sighed again and decided to continue the lesson. "Here," he said as he handed some kunai over to Jamie , "try to hit me with these." She grabbed them. "I can't believe I just gave kunai to a kid. She would probably end up killing herself," he muttered under his breath.

Jamie ignored it and clutched a kunai and prepared to throw. Seeing her stance Itachi jumped back and got ready to dodge.

Jamie spun the kunai around her finger and threw it at Itachi. It went in the opposite direction. Itachi smirked as he witnessed her failure. "Try this thing called aiming," he said. Jamie ignored him as she got ready for her second try.

"Take this!" She threw straight at Itachi's heart. He slammed against a tree but it the kunai hit beside his left eye. Jamie smiled.

*Some minutes later after vigorous training*

Jamie was lying on the soft grass, tired from the training. "One more thing. You have to spar with me," Itachi calmly said, staring down at Jamie.

"What the hell?" She jumped up? "No way! I'll lose, and I can't bear the humiliation. Plus, I'm too tired," she said. She walked away.

Itachi appeared in front of her and shoved her, making her land on her butt. "You asked for it!" she yelled as she got into a fighting stance, with a kunai in her hand. She haven't learnt how to use her chakra yet and could only do hand-to-hand combat with weapons.

Jamie began to wildly stab the kunai in the air, trying to hit Itachi. He easily dodged. Frustrated, she did a slashing motion, gradually gaining speed until it was not recognizable.

"My turn," Itachi said. He kicked her in the stomach at which she dodged just in time. He threw punches near her face, and hit her once.

Jamie's nose was bleeding. She wiped it off and glared at Itachi. She had a new determination. She ran into him and kept slashing the kunai back and forth. "Argh!" Itachi dodged but got a small cut. He activated his Sharingan.

Itachi could see blue chakra glowing on the kunai Jamie was holding. She continued her slashing until Itachi gripped her wrist. "Huh?" She stared at her hand. Both of them were wondering how the blue chakra got there.

"Stop," Itachi said. He studied the chakra until it vanished. 'What the heck was that? She might be a wind element. How did she learn to do that? I didn't teach her anything like that.'

He stared at the kunai for a moment and walked a way, leaving a tired Jamie behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~ Saving them

Jamie trained with Itachi for two more days and learnt how to control chakra and do simple jutsus. Itachi was impressed by her progress. The only reason Jamie learnt these things so fast was because of her enthusiasm of being in the Naruto world. But by the third day she was getting tired and bored and refused to train.

"Come on, get up," Itachi said, poking Jamie with a stick. (Author: Don't ask me where it came from… just out of random imagination.)

"No way, I'm too tired. Can we just rest for one day, please?" Jamie pleaded, her big brown eyes widened. She kneeled on her bed and begged. Itachi didn't budge but he himself was tired. Jamie was so quick at learning that it had driven him to his limits and he haven't rested in days.

Itachi wondered if he should rest today or not but Jamie's pleads gave in. "Yes!" She said as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"You're jumping, and you're tired?" Itachi said, raising his eyebrow.

The girl stopped and laid down on the bed. Spreading her arms and legs, pretending to be super tired. "Hm..." Itachi said as he sat down on her bed.

Jamie whipped out her phone which she found in her pocket a few days earlier. She remembered to turn it off and safe the battery because she didn't have the charger with her in the Naruto world.

"What is that?" Itachi asked. She looked up from her iPhone and stared at Itachi as if he was stupid.

"It's a phone, duh," she said. "Oops," she remembered that there weren't cell phones in Naruto. She quickly explained what it was and got up and sat next to Itachi.

"Ooh, I want to show you something," she said and opened some pictures of Itachi and the Akatsuki on the phone. "See, this is you," she pointed to the Itachi in the picture.

"You look so emotion less. There's Pain, Sasori, Deidara….." She slided her finger on the phone to switch pictures. "You look so cute in here!" she said happily.

Itachi stared at her. She put a hand on her mouth realizing what she just said. She blushed and hoped that Itachi didn't notice.

"Hey, I think I should show this to the others," she said as she jumped up and ran to the living room.

For the next 2 hours, Jamie and the Akatsuki laughed and looked at the pictures drawn by fans from the real world. Pain's hologram came in the room and everyone was quiet.

"Are you doing your job?"

Jamie gulped and opened a file. It was a bingo book~ for fans from the real world. She handed the phone to Pain.

Jamie gulped and looked away from the hologram's piercing eyes.

*Orochimaru's Hideout*

"Orochimaru-sama, I will be meeting Sasori of the Red Sand tomorrow. I will confirm the information our spies have about the girl who has vast knowledge of jutsu and secret techniques that you'll be able to use," a guy with gray hair tied into a ponytail said. He pushed his round glasses up and waited for a response from the reclining figure in the chair.

The figure with long hair got up and faced him. His green snake-like eyes gleamed in the dark. "Go as planned, Kabuto. Thing WILL go as planned. Retrieve the girl and we'll test her abilites. If she is ready, she will be my next vessel. Sasuke-kun isn't strong enough…yet."

Kabuto left the room and got ready for his journey.

*Akatsuki Hideout*

Jamie nervously typed the member's names on her phone in the browser app. Somehow there was a connection and she prayed that it would work. Or else she'll be dead. In a few seconds the homepage of Naruto Wiki popped up. She typed in 'Yahiko' without realizing it. Pain grabbed it when Yahiko's picture loaded and scrolled down and read the page. A tear went down his left cheek as he stared at the phone. His grip slowly relaxed and dropped the phone. But Jamie caught it in time and looked at it, realizing what she did.

All the other members were staring at their leader. Who was in his real form he rarely showed, with a tear dropping down.

*NEXT DAY*

Jamie met up with Pain and Konan to discuss the information she could and had obtained. They copied down important parts and jutsus and elements of their enemies and noted down weaknesses. In the morning Jamie was tired after all the tedious work of copying. Pain wanted it to be NEAT. How can her writing can be NEAT when she's been writing it for like 5 hours and during MIDNIGHT with barely any light? 'He might yield the Rinnegan, but that doesn't mean that he's not crazy and psycho.'

She shuffled into the kitchen, and got her breakfast. She noticed that Deidara and Sasori were nowhere to be found? Itachi was there though.

"Hey weasel-kun," even though she was tired, she still had the energy to annoy Itachi. "Where's Dei-dei and Sasori?"

"They're on a mission." Itachi's cold onyx eyes glared at Jamie, with such intensity that made her shrink back. "They're capturing the One-Tailed Jinchuuriki."

"Oh," Jamie nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she released her grip on the glass of orange juice she was carrying. Itachi rushed to her side, only to be splashed with the orange juice.

"Holy shit. I have to save him." She ran to Pain's office.

Jamie's P.O.V.

NO! Too soon, too soon. Not now. He can't die now. And Deidara she, no he'll lose his arm. Dammit, why didn't Nagato tell me? "PAIN!" I yelled as I barged into his office.

"Why the hell did you send Deidara and Sasori to capture the Jinchuuriki? Are you crazy! They'll die!"

Pain sighed and got into a comfortable position in his chair. "They are S-ranked criminals and skilled ninja. Are you telling me that they are going to be defeated by a bunch of Sand nins?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Pain flinched. "YOU CRAZY? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I DO! SASORI IS GOING TO DIE! Dammit… you should've told me. I could have, I could have saved them…"

Normal P.O.V.

Jamie crouched down and started sobbing. These characters used to be characters but now they were… real. And now, they were everything to her. Pain opened his mouth to argue but realized who he was talking to. He sighed and decided to let Jamie go and save her comrades. After she left the room Itachi stepped in. Pain motioned his hand in Jamie's direction and Itachi quickly left to follow her and keep her safe.

*At the fight scene after Sasori was close to dying*

Sasori was badly injured and was on the verge of death until a familiar brunette popped up. It was Jamie. He managed a small smile, happy to see back-up. But will he be able to survive? Sakura and Granny got into a fighting stance, wary of the stranger who seemed to be on the puppet's side.

"Hello," Jamie said, her voice suddenly cold. She was smiling but it was hollow. Sakura stared into her eyes, trying to make sense of Jamie's purpose and who she was. She cringed, her green eyes sort of a fire dancing in those steel blue eyes of the stranger's. Jamie glanced at Sasori who had his head down but was breathing softly.

Jamie's P.O.V.

Sasori…. You can't die… no… not when I'm here to save you. Yes, I WILL save you. No matter what. Even it means… killing Sakura. What did they do to you? Sakura got into a fighting stance, gathering all of her energy. I knew she would make a move. She was fast, but I was faster. Somehow, as if by instinct, I took at step towards her and suddenly had my kunai under her throat. The pink-haired kunoichi gulped and tried to pull my had off. That only made me slide it in a little more.

Normal P.O.V.

"Retreat now or I'll kill you. Forget what ever happened and we won't trouble you," Jamie said. Sakura struggled under her grip but managed to say, "Never. Gaara is our friend, we will never forgive you for what you did."

Jamie tensed. Then she relaxed and replied , "What we're doing is for peace. What did you give us in return? You almost killed my comrade. If, by any chance, he dies, I will come back and destroy Konoha. Mark my words. If any of you Konoha nins lay a finger on any of my comrades, I will hunt you down and make your deaths as torturous as possible? Get it?" She drove the kunai deeper into Sakura's throat until a voice said, "Stop Jamie."

She looked back to see the dark figure whom she realized was Itachi.

Itachi's P.O.V.

"What we're doing is for peace. What did you give us in return? You almost killed my comrade. If, by any chance, he dies, I will come back and destroy Konoha. Mark my words. If any of you Konoha nins lay a finger on any of my comrades, I will hunt you down and make your deaths as torturous as possible? Get it?"

Jamie… Is she evil? Is she going to go to such lengths just for Sasori? For us? How did she learn to do that? She turned cold, but she has to hatred. How? No hatred, yet strong…

"Jamie, we still have to go get Deidara remember?" She dropped Sakura who lay in a heap. She bent down and poked her. But her index finger's nail seemed unusually… long, like a needle.

"Coming weasel-kun!" she said cheerfully. Great, she's back to her old self. I did some hand signs which created a shadow clone. With my clone I teleported Sasori back to the hideout.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: True Powers

Kakashi was about to blast Deidara's hand away when a figure jumped up and grabbed Deidara away from the vortex. Then they vanished (teleported). The four Akatsuki members was resting in the hideout while Jamie and Kakuzu took care of Sasori who didn't die.

*KONOHA*

"They…they escaped. But they left Gaara. He's in the hospital. Naruto won't go away from him and Sakura is badly hurt," Shizune reported. The Fifth-Hokage sighed and brought her fist down on her table.

"This will NOT be tolerated. Send a group of ANBU to spy on this so called Akatsuki. They're after Gaara…. A jinchuuriki. They might be after Naruto too. Get on this case immediately!" Shizune nodded vigorously and walked toward the door to notify the ANBU. "Wait, tell them to bring back any of these Akatsuki members. Dead or Alive."

*Akatsuki Hideout*

Sasori lay in a bed in one of the guest rooms. Deidara was watching TV and kept rubbing his arms, wondering how long it would be before he lost any of them. Gaara crushed one of them but somehow Jamie healed it. His partner was less fortunate and unconscious… well not really, he was pretending.

Jamie knelt by the bed, head on her arms, body gently swaying and rising up and down as she sobbed. She thought of all the horrible things that would happen to the Akatsuki, her friends, if Sasori died. She didn't know him, but did in a way. But she saved him. She saved him. And somehow she healed Deidara but did it in an automatic way. She had no idea what she was doing, and just did it.

What she said to Sakura… It just wasn't her but it was. She would now do anything to protect her friends.

"Sasori…. What if you died? Sasori… Don't go…."

"I'm here Jamie…" Sasori patted her head. She raised her head and met his eyes. "Sasori! OMG!" She pulled him up and hugged him to death. "You're alive. You're alive… I'll go get Kakuzu."

She jumped out of the room and ran into Hidan. "Hi Dan-dan kun! Where's your _partner?_

"Y'know you really piss me off when you call me that! Whatever, he's outside near the big tree."

Jamie hugged him, thrilled about how Sasori survived and ran outside to find Kakuzu.

*The DARK SIDE (Sry, cant think of a name)*

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and performed some hand signs and turned into Kakuzu. He saw Jamie approaching and stepped in front of her as Kakuzu. She pulled him inside but he resisted and hit a pressure point in Jamie and made her faint.

*Some time later*

Jamie opened her eyes and blinked, slowly adjusting to the dark surroundings with some faint candlelight. She found herself lying in a bed, in a dark room with no windows. "Hm…You're awake?" A voice said, it was deep and cold. Jamie averted her eyes to where the voice came from. It was from….Uchiha Sasuke.

"OMG!"

Jamie's P.O.V.

OMG OMG OMG OMFG IT'S SASUKE! IT'S HIM! OMG! SO HAPPY! XD *fangirl squeal* Dude, he's way hawter now. Of course, why didn't I think of him? I'm in the Naruto world goddammit! Sasuke is like my favorite character! Not favorite, I'm practically in love with him, there was just one problem before. HE'S NOT REAL, but now he is and he's around my age sooo….

Jamie 2: Snap out of it! He's evil remember? He'll kill Itachi!

J: :O oh yeah, forgot about that….

J2: Forgot about it! -.-' Itachi taught you how to defend yourself, he even saved you!...-ish….

J: I HAVE A PLAN!

J2: uh-oh…. You have a plan, this is NOT good.

J: I can save Itachi! I can make this all right! I just have to…just have to defeat Orochimaru and Kabuto and and…. Bring Sasuke back?

J2: Bring Sasuke back where exactly? You can't bring him back to Konoha, things will get messy. One option, the Akatsuki Base. Second option, real world!

J: I'm crazier than I thought. Focus. Focus. This is a life and death matter. I'll have to trick him. I hope the acting I learnt in Drama Club actually works… I need to pretend to be innocent and powerless. Then I'll choose the right time to strike.

Normal P.O.V.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Jamie glomped the unexpected Sasuke who pulled her off.

"How can you be happy? Orochimaru's going to use your body as his next vessel. That's why you're here." Jamie stopped and the glimmer in her eyes died out. She slumped down and started sobbing. (Author: Dramatic much? Jamie: Well, it's called acting isn't it?) Sasuke just stared at her.

PART TWO:

Jamie's expression turned from happiness to being overtaken with grief to bitterness. Sasuke watched with no emotion as usual, as her expressions changed. Jamie was acting of course, but he couldn't see that. Then she started crying, taking big gulps of air and meaningful sobs as she sat on to the Uchiha's lap, like a child. "Oh Sa-su-kiii-kun! Oh! The cruelness of the world!"

Sasuke sighed, wondering about what he had done to be punished like this. 'Oh yeah, I remember, I killed like a dozen people, maybe that's why god's punishing me.' "Why are you crying?" His tone was cold and hard.

"I don't care if I die, Sasuukii. I'm crying for you! I don't want my dear little Sasuukiii-kun to die!" Jamie took another huge gulp of air and covered her face by crying against Sasuke's shoulder. Then, after the dramatic act, his face softened as he wondered if she was lying. He took out his hand and lifted her chin up and stared into her big blue eyes. She seemed honest enough and he tried to remember her from his childhood memories spent in Konoha.

"Are you from Konoha? Are you….Sakura?" he asked. He studied her features. "Did you get contacts or something? Did you dye your hair just for me? You always thought that your pink hair looked weird. I like your new hair color better anyway…"

Jamie's P.O.V.

What the hell? He thinks that I'm that pink-haired bitch! NO FUCKING WAY! Please, he can mistaken me for any other girl, but NOT HER. Who the fuck did he think he is? Did he seriously think I would dye my hair just for him? NO FUCKING WAY. That heartless Uchiha. Itachi should've killed him. Wait, Itachi…But his little idiotic brother….!

"What did you say?" I yelled, as I shoved him on the bed. "I am NOT THAT PINK-HAIRED FANGIRL OF YOURS! But did you seriously think that I would dye my hair just FOR YOU? Even if I was that, that Sakura, I will never do it! These are NOT contacts mister! I got them from generations of polite and generous people unlike you!"

I pulled him by the collar and swung him around and punched his face in, literally. I stepped back to critique my handiwork.

Oh crap. His face is pretty ruined, Itachi would kill me. Sasuke was out by now. Hmm… this is the time. I carried Sasuke and teleported to the Akatsuki Base. A trick Itachi taught me after the fight with Sakura and that Granny.

*Akatsuki Base* (NORMAL P.O.V.)

"I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKK!" Jamie's voice echoed against the walls of the hideout. The Akatsuki was eating dinner and all of them stood up, eager to see the lost Jamie they've been searching for the past hour.

She dragged a body into the dining room and as she came in, Itachi's eyes widened.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal P.O.V.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?" The normally calm Itachi was unusually agitated by what Jamie brought. His loud voice caused Sasuke to gain consciousness. Some interested Akatsuki members followed Jamie, Sasuke(still conscious but very dizzy), and Itachi to the living room where the provoked Uchiha continued his yelling.

Jamie was sitting calmly on the couch with Sasuke's head on her shoulder. He seemed very drowsy but was slowly gaining consciousness with each word Itachi yelled. Finally his head jerked up but hit Jamie's chin. "OW! Why the hell did you do that for?" Jamie said, annoyed. Sasuke looked around and saw Jamie, the girl who knocked him out. While he was looking around, Itachi saw his slightly bruised face and started overreacting.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID JAME! MY POOR BABY BROTHER'S FACE IS RUINED! How is he supposed to hold UCHIHA PRIDE?"

"You… you aren't innocent at all! Are you from Konoha or something? Trying to kidnap me? Or did Kabuto paid you to do this to me?"

Both Uchihas were yelling at her, and Jamie started to get really annoyed. She was just trying to help after all. Deidara stared in amazement at how Itachi was acting. He was the only one left who was watching the scene. But he saw Kakuzu and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey un, I bet for 5 dollars that Jamie would end up knocking BOTH of them out."

Kakuzu shrugged as he stared intently at the intense battle in the living room. After analyzing the situation, he said, "Wanna make it 20?" Deidara jerked back. He wasn't sure if he had that much money, but he was also amazed that Kakuzu even made a BET.

Jamie was getting a headache. The best she could do was knock one of them out. Itachi she could handle, but she didn't know anything about his brother. *BAM* she swung her fist at the younger Uchiha. In a second he was knocked out. So much for Deidara and Kakuzu's bet.

A while later….

"What's happening?" Sasuke mumbled, disturbed by the racket Itachi was causing.

"It's okay, go back to sleep Sasuke-kun," Jamie said as she patted the Uchiha's head.

Sasuke nodded to sleep, but then…_ Wait a minute, that voice! I've heard it before! It's that girl! The one who knocked me out!_ Sasuke sprang up and saw a strange but funny sight.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I sprang to my feet and got my head out of that hard pillow. Wait, that was Jamie's shoulder. Jamie, ooooooh she's gonna get it. My eyes darted around, gathering the state of the room. My mind quickly processed the data. This actually happened less than a second but the stupid author is trying to sound cool so… I'm really quick at surveying stuff ya'know?

This is what I saw. Keep your mind blank. Now, place Itachi Uchiha in the center of the blankness. After that, imagine a typical living room with a TV and two sofas to surround him. For the artistically curious types or the less imaginative ones, the color system is dull. Don't you dare tell me that there is no such color system as dull! You expect me to know about such silly things? I'm a ninja for god's sake. Back to the topic, everything in the living room is basically a dull brown or tan. Flies and ninja are attracted to the TV. Oh, add a coffee table to the room too.

Back to the topic, add Jamie as a lounging figure on one of the sofas, but she must be facing Itachi. She has an amused but bored look on her face. You all probably know Itachi, emo, quiet, dark and mysterious. Now it's time to break that. This is my absolute first seeing him like this, Cross a PMSing bitch and the serious Itachi and you will get what Itachi is really like right now.

The pair was probably, how to put it mildly, _discussing_, what to do with me. I quickly gathered that Jamie had kidnapped me to create…_peace?_ Interesting… Now I wonder what this girl is trying to d-

Normal P.O.V.

Before the Uchiha could finish his sentence, Deidara whacked him in the head for good fun. The clay bomber always wanted to do that.

"Stop acting so cool! You act like you know how to solve the mess you created!"

"Actually I do know a solution," Jamie said. "You're an ex-ANBU, right?"

"Get to the point." Itachi was impatient.

"Don't you know any memory erasing techniques?"

"Of course I do, idiot." It took a while for the facts to sink in to the Uchiha's mind. He was too worried about his brother and Orochimaru so he had trouble thinking straight.

"Use one of those techniques on him!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I don't want him to be a mindless idiot!"

"Fine, here's an improvisation; combine two memory techniques. The first one would erase his memories while we could use the second one to plant in information in his mind that we _want _ him to know. Like how his brother isn't a prodigy but an idiot. I came up with this just in case you didn't know a technique that only erases a fraction of the memories," Jamie calmly explained.

Itachi was back to his normal self. "I know a similar technique,"

**GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MILLION YEARS! There was so much homework! Now I have some time on my hands because of Christmas break. But this chapter is just more of a filler…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! *Puppy eyes***

**Itachi: You're not supposed to do it like that! More like this! *puppy eyes~UCHIHA STYLE!***

**Deidara: Gawd, you'll scare the readers. Please review! *pouts***

**L (from Death Note): Hey does any of you have any candy?**

**Everyone: GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN NARUTO! **

**L: or am i? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I know a similar technique, " Itachi said.

"You already said that before in the last chapter!" Jamie snapped.

"Well, trufflelover is making me do a stupid recap thingy so this chapter seems cool!"

"Get to the point Uchiha," Jamie said.

"Ok, here it goes, I know a technique that erases a fraction of the memory, well in this case, I can use it to erase the part in Sasuke's mind when he was here. However, um we, the jutsu users have to implant some sort of fake memory so Sasuke will know what happened to him during the "time frame" we erased," Itachi explained.

"Well that seems easy, I can think about all the things I can put in his little mind," Jamie smiled mischeivi-whatever, Jamie smiled elfly (if that's a word. I'm too lazy to spell that m-word..)

*TIME SKIP UP TO THE TIME AFTER ITACHI FINISHES HIS MIND TECHNIQUE AND IT'S TIME FOR JAMIE TO PUT SOME WEIRD EVENTS IN SASUKE'S MIND*

Itachi put Sasuke up into a sitting position on the couch. Jamie faced the drooling Uchiha. She wondered if she should snap a picture but what she was going to do would be WAY better than any blackmail Sasuke-drooling pic. Itachi signaled the countdown. When he reached 1, Sasuke straightened himself but he wasn't awake, he was in zombie-mode.

Jamie swallowed and stared at the Uchiha. She sat beside Sasuke and glanced at Itachi then started talking. "The girl you met named Jamie, she is a good person. She came to see you. She came to save you from the evil snake pedo Orochimaru." Itachi grunted. Jamie ignored him. She could do something, her existence in this world could mean something. She could help. She will end this feud between the brothers. _Well, it's not really a feud, I'll just have to convince Sasuke that Itachi isn't evil, that the elders are. _

"Jamie told you that Itachi wasn't evil. He didn't massacre the entire Uchiha clan on purpose. It was an order from the elders. You didn't believe it at first and argued with her but after much reasoning, you came to agree with it unwillingly. Itachi didn't kill you because he loved you, too much actually. You are alive because of him." Itachi's eyes got wider with every word Jamie spoke. He raised his hand to cover Jamie's mouth but she pushed it away, glaring at him with eyes with such intensity that he didn't do anything.

"Orochimaru is the evil one. You will come to kill him one day but there is one more evil than him. Kabuto. Orochimaru was a part of this organization but after conflicts with Itachi, his former partner, he got kicked out. That was what Jamie told you. You asked her why Orochimaru got kicked out. She told you that he tried to rape your brother," Jamie said.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT ISN'T TRUE!" Itachi yelled, pretty much out of character. Jamie glared at him, telling him to shut up. Deidara chuckled.

"But that wasn't the real reason why Snake Pedo had to leave," Jamie continued. "He wanted to use your brother's body so he could gain immortality and youth because Itachi was strong. That's what he's going to do to you too. That was what Jamie told you. Then she left. You didn't know where she went. The headache you are feeling right now is because you accidentally fell from your bed when you slept. Come to the Rain village alone and unnoticed. But do so after you have eliminated Kabuto and Orochimaru. You will meet Jamie in the Rain village again. Do not tell Orochimaru or Kabuto about this or SNAKE PEDO WILL RAPE YOU!" She ended her speech with an evil witchy cackle, but Jamie ended up choking. Itachi emotionless eyes bore into Jamie, Sasori nodded in sympathy for the weasel.

Itachi did a hand sign and he teleported Sasuke back to where he came from. Jamie sighed in triumph, but her joy didn't last long. She felt a tap on her shoulder, her head turned so quickly that the redhead jerked back. "Oh, hey Sasori-kun,"

"Hm. Leader-sama is calling you," he responded. Deidara popped in and added, "He seems really mad, un. Better be careful, hm!"

"Really? Crap, what did I do wrong now? I'm being a really helpful tool, right? Damn that Pain," Jamie stormed off, muttering a string of colorful words on her way.

"Wait! This is for you, un," Deidara said as he tossed a white rabbit plushy to Jamie. She caught it without looking back.

"Thanks, Dei-Dei," Jamie ran off, wondering how she would confront Pain. Would ice-cream make it all better?

Sasori eyed his partner. Deidara answered the redhead's quizzical expression. "SHE CALLED ME 'DEI-DEI'!" Sasori rolled his eyes, suddenly wanting Orochimaru back as his partner. But the snake would've ruined this organization. He recalled Jamie's 'conversation' with Sasuke, maybe she had done the right thing after all. No wonder Deidara likes her.

"Do you like her?"

Deidara stopped his squealing, he regained his 'cool guy' composure and replied, "No."

"Then why did you give her the plushy then? You've been saving up all your money to buy that sketchbook and those brushes… "

"I made it, un," Sasori raised his eyebrows, "Yes, I made it myself. I just collected scraps of fabric around the hideout. Hm, all that matters is that she likes it…"

"KAKUZU! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CLOAK? You son of a bitch, what did you do again?" Sasori stared at Deidara, "_scraps of fabric?"_ The blonde just scratched his head and smiled apologetically. 


End file.
